


Passing It On

by TaylorLives



Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:32:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7211780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorLives/pseuds/TaylorLives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You can choose to take the pain of your soulmate away. Like if they’re sick or even if they just have a paper cut, you can choose to transfer the pain/sickness to yourself instead and they’ll heal. You can only do it once you meet them though, since what happens to them doesn’t happen to you, unless you transfer it to yourself. </p><p>Via @Squidcoon on Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Passing It On

“Lexa!” Clarke exclaimed as the bullet ripped through her sternum.

Lexa crumpled to the ground, Clarke lunging forward to catch her.

“Help me get her to the bed,” she yelled to Titus.

Titus helped her carry Lexa to her bed. She ripped open her shirt, applying pressure to the wound.

“I can fix this,” she muttered.

“Clarke,” Lexa gasped, spasming on the bed.

Her eyes shot up, meeting her gaze.

“I… Know…. What you're thinking and…” She gasped, trying to catch her breath. She shook her head. “You… Can't.”

“Lexa, I have to, you're going to die,” she cried, the tears flowing down her cheeks hot and fast.

Lexa shook her head. “You… Can't die… Either,” she groaned.

“Lexa you're the greatest Commander they've had in years. Titus said so himself. I have to do it. For our people.”

Lexa clenched her eyes shut, nodding shallowly. “With… Your head,” Lexa paused. “Not... your heart,” she smiled sadly.

Clarke nodded, kissing Lexa's forehead.

“Clarke, I l-”

“I know, I know.” She said cutting her off.

She took Lexa's hands in her own, but kept pressure on the bullet hole.

“I'll always be with you,” Clarke whispered, pulling Lexa into a soft kiss, their tears flowing together.

Clarke pulled back, resting her forehead on Lexa's as she began the ritual.

“In peace may you leave the shore.” Clarke whispered, sniffling.

Lexa nods just barely, holding her gaze as tears spring to her eyes.

“In love may you find the next,” Clarke’s voice is broken.

Lexa jolts, her heart swelling.

“Safe passage on your travels…” Clarke’s voice cracks. “until our final journey on the ground.” She sniffles again.

“May we meet again.” They sob together.

Clarke pressed her lips to Lexa's, already feeling the pain transfer to her sternum.

Her knees buckled as she fell to the ground.

The pain spread through her stomach, lighting her insides on fire. Clarke grit her teeth, clutching her chest.

“Clarke,” Lexa began, standing up. Her wound had sealed itself. “I'm so sorry,” she was crying.

Blood soaked through Clarke's shirt, pooling around her.

Lexa dropped to the ground, collecting the girl in her arms. “You- I shouldn't have- “ she sighed in defeat.

“For… Our… People,” Clarke whispered, her eyes falling unfocused.

“No,” Lexa choked around a sob.

Lexa stayed crumpled on the floor with Clarke until her body went cold, and her tears dried up, wishing it were her instead.

Lexa spent the next few weeks reigning harshly, with little remorse. Skaikru stayed the 13th clan.

Lexa was easily able to shut down ALIE with the chip in her neck.

It was two months after Clarke's death when Abby came to visit.

“Lexa,”

Lexa wiped around at the intrusion. Abby's eyes were red.

“I'm so sorry,” Lexa said.

Abby grimaced, looking down as she cried. “Did she die well?” She asked.

Lexa shook her head sadly, forcing tears back. “She saved my life.”

Abby nodded, and before Lexa could protest, Abby pulled her into a hug. She stiffened, before hugging her back.

“She loved you so much,” Abby whispered into her hair.

Lexa nodded. “And I loved her too,” she whispered letting the tears fall. “I'll always love her.”

 


End file.
